


青苔

by shadownini



Category: Captain - Fandom, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownini/pseuds/shadownini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为桃总的生日庆生文。<br/>七十年前Steve的生日当天，Bucky决定送出的礼物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	青苔

青苔

一滴、两滴...雨水由慢至快的打在乡村小路的石头上。在泥土里溅起硬币大小的水花，在岩石面的水坑里积攒青苔。

空气里湿答答的凝结着什么，青苔混着泥水的气味让Bucky想起来布鲁克林的旧房子。

Bucky坐在乡村小酒馆的圆桌旁，巨大的啤酒桶款待着这些来自美利坚的大兵，桌面上是一副扑克牌，对面的几个士兵一边喝着啤酒一边搂着怀里的姑娘们。

这些姑娘们年轻并且漂亮，她们饱满的身姿无一展示着青春。军队就是这样，在一个地方驻扎，就会吸引来漂亮的女孩，来营地悄悄地偷看这些高大的身躯。而当军队撤走后，总难免有混血儿的出生。

大兵们和姑娘们本来就是相互吸引的，不是吗？Bucky注视着这些女孩，物色着。

“嘿，你今天怎么回事？心都飞哪儿了啊！”一个大兵猛的拍了下Bucky的肩膀，酒精让他的脸已经红透了。

“巴恩斯中士今晚是有点反常啊，哈哈哈，打牌也不赢钱，热情的姑娘跟你调情，你也就礼貌的问候，你伤了姑娘们的心哈哈哈哈...”另外一个大兵也喝醉了。

“别说废话，我要认真赌，你们连裤子都拿不回去。” Bucky说的没错，只要涉及赌钱的牌局，他从不错过赢钱。而他往往只要往吧台一坐，姑娘们就喜欢围上来跟他调情。

Bucky总是那么温柔那么绅士，但他也从不错过女孩们热情的邀请，女孩们的双唇在等待着他。但今天明显不同。

雨水打在露台，门上挂的金属片叮当作响，又一队士兵光临了这个小酒馆。

“对不起哥们儿们，今晚失陪，酒算我的。” Bucky拿起军帽往头上一戴，在队友的抱怨声中推开了木门。

走回军营的路并不远，这点小雨也不至于淋透军装。通往军营的泥土路上杂乱无章的印满美式军靴的脚印，Bucky低头只顾沿着它们走路，插着兜思考着自己还有点儿什么资产可换瓶好酒。

今天7月4日，Steve这小子生日，我得去哪儿换瓶好酒。

快步走回军营的帐篷里，Bucky在杂乱无章的军需布袋里翻着，几件旧衬衫、纽扣、行军日记、几颗抗生素、一盒香烟、火柴...妈的，Bucky只恨自己平时抽烟太凶，要不几盒烟也可以了。现在只能拿救命的抗生素了。在这物资匮乏的战场上，农夫们不需要钱，需要的是货真价实的物品。

军用帐篷的布帘被掀开，Bucky迅速的把抗生素塞进口袋，胡乱地把布袋塞回行军床下，“Steve、你不是有任务吗？你这么早就回来了？”

Steve抖着头发上的水滴，解开外套拿出几盒烟，直接扔在Bucky的行军床上。“下雨天计划取消了。烟是给你的，省着点抽啊老兄。”

“怎么？又有小妞儿给你塞烟了？队长？” Bucky喜笑颜开的拿起一盒，“哇哦，这可不是一般货，哪个老相好的给你的？”说着就打开抽出一根，用火柴点上。

“我哪有什么老相好，不像你，巴恩斯中士哈哈。我把抗生素给农夫们换的，本身我也用不着那玩意儿，我有血清，不生病不中毒，就是看你成天没烟抽太闹心了。” Steve总是一副很正直的面孔，随时准备着演讲似的。

是的，自从Steve打完了血清，Bucky都觉得有点陌生了，他不再是自己一个人的小Steve，他是全美国人的美国队长。

“喂，先别换衣服，陪我出去一趟。” Bucky掐了烟，伸手拿过自己深蓝色的军外套。

“晚上雨下大了怎么办？喂你等等我...” Steve刚坐下就又随便穿了件外衣，追着Bucky钻了出去。

两个人并排走在林间的小路上，细细的雨声也把这片林区衬托的格外宁静。两个人像堵着气，只顾低着头闷声走着，雨水打在Bucky的鼻尖上，有一丝丝的凉意。

“妈的，雨下大了，先躲躲。” Bucky并没有回头，只身快步走进路边一间废弃的草屋，里面存放着附近农夫用来喂牲口的干燥饲料。身后的脚步声随着跟紧，两个人在小草屋的屋檐下，靠着木板看着外面的雨，积沉水洼。

满屋子都是阴雨季节的潮湿味，除了干草垛，没有一个地方是干燥的，青苔长满了屋外的地面。

Bucky伸了伸懒腰，终于憋不住了，他突然笑了出来，“哼，Steve你到底在跟我闹什么别扭，闹够了没有，我哪儿点让你不满意了？”

Steve低了头看着地面的苔藓，顺着说：“ 我可能是太累了而已，我不会跟你闹别扭。”

“你闹别扭什么样我能不知道？我都不知道哪儿惹你了。” Bucky怎么都觉得不解气，“我又没抢了你的妞儿，真他妈够了。”

Steve依旧沉默，看样子这场雨越下越大，暂时停不了了。

“刚才我还想给你物色漂亮的女孩呢，给你个美好的夜晚，连酒都没喝完，Steve你他妈就是个混蛋。” 

“不用了，我又不喜欢女孩。” Steve的语速一直不快，当了队长也是这样。

“那你不喜欢姑娘，喜欢男的？” Bucky把Steve拉到门边，双手扶着墙，圈住Steve，直接注视着，“......队长，你是不是喜欢我啊？”

Steve的瞳孔在一瞬间变大了，手指轻轻的挠着身后的木板，减轻着心中的不安。

Bucky看着Steve总是闷头不说话的样子，更肆无忌惮，将脸靠了过去，歪着脑袋舔了舔嘴唇，眼神扫过了Steve不敢直视自己的方向，“brother？你还好吗？你真的喜欢自己的弟兄啊？”

“Bucky你别这样......我们现在该回去了。” Steve躲避着Bucky的目光。

“不回去，咱俩的事还没解决呢。” Bucky的舌尖划过下唇，“你想不想亲我啊？”

然后整个人压住了Steve，在Steve的耳边，气若游丝的说，“队长，你想不想跟我接吻啊？”

Steve最近一直在躲着Bucky，他知道自己的身份不能越界。

在自己仓促而不堪的童年青年时期，Steve就知道自己对姑娘不感兴趣。这更加重了自己的不安和自卑。而Bucky从12岁起就游刃有余的穿梭在女孩儿身边，Bucky是多么可爱。

直到自己注射了血清，变成了现在的样子，真正的麻烦才开始了。剧烈的荷尔蒙不顾一切的分泌着，Steve不止一次的想搂着Bucky亲吻他占有他，愈演愈烈的挣扎拉扯他，他无能为力的只好躲起来。全世界是不是只有自己一个变态？看着从小长大的哥们儿，每天早上也硬的不行。

然而现在这个人就在面前，还明知故犯的亲近自己。Steve趁自己还能控制，推开了Bucky，“你该回去了，让我自己静静。”

该死的Steve，我看你能装到什么时候。 Bucky常说，自己的美好青春几乎全搭在这个病秧子身上了。从小就想着念着，要说以前是因为瘦弱而退缩，那Steve现在就是笨到家了。

Bucky甩开了Steve推开他的手，靠过去对着Steve的耳边轻轻呢喃，吹着气送进话，“Steve，说出来，说你想亲我。” 

说完就用自己火热的嘴唇贴上Steve的脸。Bucky太知道怎么接吻，他用舌尖轻轻吸允着Steve的下唇，热热的喘着气发出声音，然后翘开了Steve的嘴，湿润的带着烟味的舌头扫了一圈Steve的舌根，然后松开嘴，一边往Steve身上磨蹭一边含住了他的耳垂，粘腻的舔着，“你想不想...亲我...”

Steve的双手在不知不觉中摸上了Bucky的腰和后背，想，他太想了，他想的都要疯了。身下一阵热浪袭来，Steve一个使劲把Bucky拉进屋内，按在门后，使劲的闻着从不敢近距离接触的人，像狮子闻到了血腥味一样贪婪，顺着领口一路闻上去，“想，就是想亲你，才躲着你...”

Bucky听着这句话立刻觉得腿脚中弹了一样软，几乎站不住，他才知道原来真正的情话如此的催情，光听完就把持不住。

两个人使劲的胡乱的亲吻着，Steve用手捏住了Bucky的下巴，狠狠的用舌头霸占里面的每一寸肌肤，而这远远不够，他还要更多。Steve 的双手伸进了Bucky的军装，从衬衫底下探了进去，直接摸到后臀，而Bucky已经喘的站不住，长长的眼睫毛颤动着，像被闪电击中。

酝酿了二十年的亲吻，比任何的烈酒都要醉人。

最后Steve双手托着Bucky的臀，卡在自己的胯上，Bucky收紧双腿圈住，双臂搂紧Steve的脖子，边亲吻边抢夺着空气。

在吻后两个人都像快窒息的鱼，一边看着对方一边不停的喘气，不一会儿Bucky笑了：“妈的...你居然......为了亲我跟我闹别扭...”

Steve也颤颤的笑着：“我想亲你好久了，巴恩斯中士。”

屋外的雨下得更大了，青苔的味道顺着冰凉的水气开始弥漫。

Bucky推了Steve一下，他的嘴唇还蘸着Steve的味道，又笑着说：“那你......想不想上我？”

Steve猛烈起伏的胸膛瞬间不动了，他的思维短路了一瞬间，只觉得下体涨热如火，顺着小腹爬上来。嘴唇和喉咙仿佛被烧干，口干舌燥的试图吞咽唾液，喉结明显的动了一下。

Bucky的手不知道什么时候已经摸到了Steve的肚脐，手指轻轻的刮着衬衫，转着圈儿，又像梦呓一般喃喃自语：“你有没有想过干我，干自己的好哥们儿......”

Steve感觉自己像着魔了一样，面前这个人从小就无情的霸占自己所有的思绪，而他现在在问自己，想不想干他。

Steve急促的开始喘息着，不由得搂紧了Bucky的身体，像中了什么巫术似的，重复着Bucky的话，“是的，我想干你......”

充满索取的吻像一场争斗，两个人此起彼伏的互相压制着，在剧烈的吻中，Bucky向后扬起高高的脖子，用雪白的肌肤承受着Steve压抑的渴求，他拼命的喘着气，眼神开始迷蒙，“遵命......我的队长......想要干我...”

当Steve躺在干燥的草垛上，雨已经瓢泼入注，雨滴落在窗台打成好几瓣，分散着落下，夜幕中的林间透着寒冷，而室内却有两个人，为了对方烧成了火焰。

Steve觉得他摸着的这个人好烫，烫的他几乎要烫伤，Bucky跨坐在自己的身上，笑嘻嘻的脱了外套，一颗一颗的解着衬衫。

Steve的心跳声几乎要震耳欲聋，他看着Bucky为自己脱了衬衫，两个人的军牌撞在一起，发出金属碰撞的响声，透露着这是两个男人，两个带着军牌的男人。

Bucky的肌肤完全不像个军人，锁骨的线条像雕塑，胸前的两点也是粉粉嫩嫩的，Steve顺着腰摸上去，却被Bucky轻轻打了一下，“别动...你刚刚把我的嘴咬破了...”

Steve才想起刚才唇间的一点腥甜，他的Bucky连血液都是甜的。

Bucky俯下身，用灰绿色的眼睛闪闪的看着Steve，像是要看出什么名堂。然后摸着Steve早已硬的不行的裤裆，低下了头。

Steve的全身都僵硬了，他只觉得Bucky用牙咬住了拉链，轻轻拉开，然后释放了早已叫嚣的欲望，粗大的下体弹了出来。

Bucky用细长的手指轻轻的握住，笑着说：“看来血清对这个也有效，我可不记得你以前......有这么大...”

说着就低下头，用湿润的双唇含住了Steve 的下体。Steve尽力的闭上眼，有点抗拒的说：“不不...亲爱的...你不需要为我做这个......起来...”

Bucky抬起头，嘴唇上挂着银丝一样的液体，用手心上下抚摸，“我也是第一次做这个...弄的不舒服你忍忍...”

Steve瞬间又感受到了Bucky口腔的火热和紧致，他感到Bucky努力的吸着，尽可能的吞吐着巨大的阴茎。撑开的嘴角无助的开始流下唾液。

借着月光，Steve看到Bucky的脸上染上绯红，眼眶湿润着闪动什么，他看得出Bucky并不熟悉、也不适应做这个，但是他愿意像个女孩儿一样，含着Steve的老二，急促的呼吸着。一切安静的只听到吸允声，和外面雨水打在青苔上的响声。

Steve感觉自己四倍的忍耐力已经到了极限，他用手把Bucky拉起来，继续跨坐在身上，然后粗暴的扯开了Bucky的皮带，将军裤褪到他的膝盖。

Bucky的下体轻轻的摩擦着Steve的腹肌，嗓子里传出轻轻的呻吟。Steve有点生气，用自己粗大的阴茎顶住Bucky的穴口，按压摩擦着，“你在跟...那些女孩儿做的时候...也发出声音吗？...”

Steve像是生气了一样加大了手掌的力度，几个红色的掐印留在了Bucky的腰间。Bucky咬着嘴唇，抵抗着身体的酥痒，“你在报复我...Steve...”

然后Bucky轻轻的俯下身，舔着Steve 的胸肌，说：“你要是不跟我闹别扭...我早就不需要女孩了......从今以后......我只有你...我就是你的女孩儿...Steve...”

然后Bucky分开了自己细长的大腿，抓着Steve的手，引到自己的穴口，“嗯...队长...帮你的女孩儿...打开......”

Steve轻轻的伸进了一只手指，但是Bucky弓起的身体，透露着不适感，Steve立刻抽了出来，“对不起...很疼吗...”

“没多疼...就是第一次被人干...不适应......”Bucky红着脸，低下头，他的眼睛流露出一种无助的纯真，可是下身却在不停的摩擦着Steve的欲望。

Steve生怕弄疼了他，一只手托着Bucky的腿，一只手抚摸着穴口，粉嫩的穴口承受不了这么多的欲望，在外力下勉强的裹住Steve的一根手指。

“老天，你好烫...”Steve只觉得自己的手指被吸进去，他轻轻的搅动着，触碰着从未开垦过的嫩肉。

Bucky已经掩饰不住的发出声音，有点压抑有点痛苦，过一会儿突然间笑着甜甜嘴唇，“...还要...”

Steve轻轻的将第二根手插入，瞬间Bucky 的腿紧紧的崩住了，“哥们儿...我觉得你的老二可能放不进去...”

Steve轻轻的打开着Bucky的身体，像是欣赏艺术品一样，盯着跨坐在身上的肉体，他的阴茎又涨了一下。

最后Steve说：“Bucky，我要干你...”

Bucky张着嘴愣了一下，低下头害羞的笑了一下，微微抬身，将Steve 的手指抽出来，自己用手分开了双臀，将小小的穴口对准Steve 的阴茎前端摩擦。

Steve动情的哑着嗓子说，“Bucky...我真的...想干你很久了...”

“嗯，我的队长想干我......我的队长还吃醋了......我爱他，给他上，他还跟我闹别扭......” Bucky自言自语的说。

“对，我吃醋，我闹别扭...”Steve的手摸上Bucky的乳尖。

“......不要...不要碰那里...混蛋...”Bucky扬起脖子，大口地呼吸，眼神迷茫的看着前方，无辜而可怜。

然后Bucky用手扶正Steve的阴茎，轻轻地往下坐...

Steve感受到了Bucky内部的窒息一样的柔软和火热，他的下体太大了，Bucky的表情带着痛苦，一点点的往下坐。

“哥们儿...不得不说...血清太棒了...连你的老二都能管......可是太大了......” Bucky带着哭腔说。

Steve不舍得他受罪，于是用自己的手轻轻摸上了Bucky的下体，他的下体早已坚挺，Steve轻轻的上下撸动。

巨大的生理快感一下子让Bucky站不住脚，他发出了绝望的几声呻吟，便失去力量的坐在了Steve身上，一下子将Steve火热的阴茎尽数吞没。

Steve只觉得自己如火一样插进去，体内的肠壁紧紧的吸住自己的阴茎，像粘住了一样。每一次跳动都连在了一起。

Bucky呻吟着抗拒着，“太大了...我不行...”

Steve猛的一下抬起胯，向上顶着几下，顶端完全触碰到了Bucky最敏感的地方，使他像一滩水一样，无力反抗。

随着规律的插入，Bucky哭着适应了Steve的阴茎大小，他坐在Steve跨上随着摆动，双手不自觉的摸着自己的下体。

“不许碰。” Steve抬起上半身，将Bucky的两只手扭到身后，又用力的向上顶胯，“不许碰自己...”

Bucky哭着摇头，“不要...我让你操我，你还不让我碰自己...Steve你混蛋...”

Steve坐起前半身，扶正了Bucky的膝盖，一只手搂住Bucky的脖子，一只手轻轻摸着Bucky的前端，揉擦着。

就在这种无法逃脱的姿势下，Steve越来越快的插了起来，向上顶着，巨大的阴茎无情的插进穴口，滚烫着往里塞。

Bucky慌了，慌忙的一边呻吟一边叫着Steve的名字，他的身体剧烈的摇晃，被顶的一上一下，疼痛和快感一起涌来，他觉得Steve就是一团火，要烧死自己。

Steve一把拉过Bucky的脖子，温柔的吻了上去，Bucky伸出舌尖去回应着，两个人的舌尖拉出唾液交换的银丝。忘情的吻着，Bucky好听的呻吟和求饶声都堵在了嘴里。

底下Steve的阴茎却还在无情的抽插着，像个索取过度的小孩，一旦尝到了甜味，便再也无法忍受。细嫩的肠壁被无情的霸占着，而双腿打开的幅度也越来越大。

Bucky最后的声音都开始打颤了，“Steve......你一定变异了...你这样会干死我...”

的确，Steve完全不觉得疲惫，而是巨大的占有欲和满足感。

啪啪啪的撞击声和雨声结合在一起，还有Steve的低吼和Bucky的颤音。

Steve更用力的快速的顶胯，要把所有的阴茎都插进去，Bucky已经射了一次，无力的挂在Steve胸前发出呻吟。

最后Bucky自己趴了下来，沉下腰，撅起屁股，他实在没力气再坐在Steve身上了，Steve完全是过度索取着一切。

Steve从后面撞击着，轻轻的吻着恋人的后背、耳朵，不住地道歉，啃咬着，“对不起，再忍忍.......对不起.......”

然后只能更快更用力的抽插进去，将巨大的阴茎无情的顶入。

Bucky一边呻吟着一边骂：“你...你就是报复我......你要干的我走不了路是不是......”

可是Bucky透支着体力还在迎合着，他知道Steve想要他，在这战场上，除了这副身体，也没什么可给他的了。

最后两个人边深情地吻着边达到了高潮，Bucky觉得自己被干的毫无力气，而且已经射不出来了。但是Steve滚烫地射在自己体内深处的时候，洋溢的幸福让他无力的笑着，吻着。

两个人直到冷却都还在吻着，Bucky现在一点力气都没有了。而Steve还是精力充沛。

“Steve这真的是你的第一次吗？”

“是，我发誓。”

Steve将Bucky搂在怀里，不停的在耳边摩擦着，“Bucky，我爱你，我真的爱你，从很早就爱你...”

“Steve，生日快乐。”

Steve忽然深深的把脸埋进Bucky的头发里，闭上眼，他的心被Bucky完全的摧毁了。因为他连自己的生日都忘了，可是还有一个人会记得。他知道自己这颗心完全的在这个人掌控中了，也许从始至终都是这样。

“本来我是想换点好酒，不过目前...我可能今晚到明天行军，走路都会很奇怪。” Bucky一动不动的躺在Steve身上歇着，“别人会不会一眼就能看出来，我被人给干了......”

“Steve你听见我说话了吗，我想喝酒。哥们儿你睡着了吗？” Bucky轻轻抬头，看见Steve一边抱着自己，一边在裤兜里摸着。

“这个......忘了给你。” Steve从兜里拿出了一颗酒心糖，这在战场上不亚于钻石一样珍贵。

“今天去换物资，差不多所有东西都换了它了。你喜欢吃甜食，我记得。现在你能不能不要生我闹别扭的气了......” Steve轻轻剥开糖纸，将这颗糖送入Bucky嘴边。

一股强烈的鼻酸涌上心头，Bucky赶紧揉了揉鼻子，一口将糖含在嘴里，左侧脸瞬间鼓了起来。

“喂巴恩斯中士，我以为你会给我留一半。” Steve笑着。

接着 Bucky又吻住了Steve的唇，用舌尖将半颗糖送入Steve 的口中，两个人像巧克力一样融化在一起。

 

“Steve我还是想喝酒......” 

“等战争结束了，我回布鲁克林开家酒馆，天天由着你喝。”

“嗯，然后喝完还要在酒馆里大干一场。”

“好，大干一场。”

“真希望战争明天就结束，迫不及待过那种日子了。”

“我也是，迫不及待了。”

“我爱你，Steve。生日快乐。”

“我更爱你，Bucky。谢谢你。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

冬兵觉得自己做了一个梦，醒来的时候，这个梦却没有忘。

“又做噩梦了吗？我在呢。” 熟睡被惊醒的Steve轻轻的拍着他，搂着他，生怕噩梦袭来的恐惧伤害他。

“Steve，我好像想起点什么事儿了。” 冬兵看着天花板自言自语。

“真的吗？想起来什么了？别着急。” Steve伸手打开了床头灯，起身给恋人拿了一杯牛奶。

冬兵喝着牛奶，冷冰冰的看着Steve还没睡醒的样子，“你骗我。”

“啊？”

“一年前你说你是第一次，让我对你负责任，然后就硬带我去注册结婚了，是吧？”

Steve的脸色开始尴尬，“厄...这件事你听我解释...”

一种不祥的预感袭来。

“Bucky你听我解释...你先别动手...啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊.........我错了......”

“骗子！别碰我！”

“我没骗你Bucky......我跟你真的是第一次啊啊啊啊啊.....”

 

相爱的人总会在一起，连命运都不忍再反对。


End file.
